la boda
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: -volví por ti- ¿acaso al irte pierdes todo? -me tuve que ir entiende-natsu y ? descubran quien es la misteriosa pareja del dragneel ' basado en la boda de aventura'


fairy tail no me pertenece es obra de mashima si fuera mio nee que digo en este momento el manga anda en su mejor punto x3

-_**nuestro pasado-**_ recuerdos

-aun te amo- presente

_-natsu-_ dialogo del pasado

-**ella-**dialogo presente

si mas que decir que decir que empiece

* * *

**La boda**

**-¿Por qué?-**un hombre corría con todas sus fuerzas por aquellas calles esquivando personas, saltando obstáculos, evitando varias caídas-**¿ por qué tu…?-**re repetía aquella pregunta para el mismo jamás pensó que ella le hiciera eso a el

* * *

_**El chico de cabellos llamativos caminaba a paso lento respirando profundamente para traspasar las puertas del aeropuerto después de dos de haberse ido de magnolia por fin volvía después de los dos años más largo de su vida- **estoy en casa, por ti**-sonrió ampliamente para seguir recorriendo aquel lugar buscando una salida, una enorme sonrisa recorrió su rostro por fin veía la salida para acelerar el paso y por fin ver la hermosa ciudad de su infancia**_

_**-** dragneel-**se escuchó tras de el voltio lentamente para sonreír ampliamente**_

_-fullbuster-**el chico de cabellos azules oscuros se acercó a chico para abrazarlo amistosamente-**cuanto tiempo fosforito_

_**-**lo mismo digo princesa de hielo-**después de una pequeña carcajada miro a su alrededor buscando con su mirada algo o alguien-**no vino…-**susurro con tristeza**_

_**-**natsu**-el fullbuster miro con tristeza a su amigo-**ella…-**suspiro pesadamente no sabía cómo decirle a su casi hermano eso-**ella,l**-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un tercero**_

_**-**dile de una vez en este preciso momento ella se está casando-**un joven de un cabello azul más claro, un tatuaje en su ojo y con traje muy elegante de color negro se acercaba**_

_-natsu…ella se está casando ahora mismo-**el oji azul confirmo las palabras anteriores con dolor mientras agachaba su mirada y el fernandez mantenía aun su mirada seria**_

_**-**QUE!-**abrió sus ojos desmesura sintiendo como su mundo se destruía poco a poco ¿acaso volvió para nada? callo de rodillas al frió suelo mirando con impotencia sus manos mientras sus ojos ardían-**n-no**-se levantó buscando entre sus cosas una chamarra deportiva negra y entregándole a sus amigos el equipaje**_

_**-**¿Qué harás?**-el chico de actitud fría trato de detenerlo pero solo recibió una mirada que todo le decía ''tranquilo''**_

_-la perdí una perderle dos veces seria el peor error de mi vida**-suspiro pesadamente para mirar adelante y salir corriendo**_

_-recuerda en la catedral de magnolia-**sus dos amigos vestidos muy elegantes gritaron con sonrías en sus rostro, el ojiverde sabía que sus amigos lo apoyaban miro al frente trago duro y corrió más rápido el no iba de lo más elegante que se diría pues él no iba a casarse el iba a detener una boda no permitiría que ella se casara-**voy por ti._

* * *

Y hay iba natsu dragneel con mil pensamientos en su cabeza muchas interrogativas demasiadas diría el acérelo mas al por fin ver la punta de aquella iglesia, hasta que por fin se detuvo frente aquella gran puerta de roble oscuro, suspiro pesadamente al saber que había llegado a tiempo al escuchar del otro lado- _''queridos hermanos continuemos con esta boda, si hay alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre''_-las puertas de roble fueron abiertas fuertemente dejando ver la silueta de a aquel hombre agitado por su maratón de último minuto

**-yo me opongo-**gruño furioso mientras todas las miradas de los invitados se posaban en el desde sus amigos hasta los invitados del novio pero la mirada de más sorpresa fue la de la novia

**-natsu…-**susurro con tristeza aquella joven, los murmullos invadieron el lugar

**-jellal y gray lo lograron**-las chicas de la primera fila susurraban felices al ver quién era el que se oponía a ''esta boda''

**-dime que esto es falso**-el hijo de igneel se acercaba mas- **dime que solo es una pesadilla**-la mirada del joven se trasformaba de enojo a tristeza-**dime ¿ya olvidaste todo por lo que pasamos?-**la joven tapo con una mano su boca aguantando un gemido de dolor mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos ahora llenos de dolor-**¿acaso olvidaste todo?-**sus miradas se encontraron con dolor, ella no quería esto pero el simple recuerdo de que el la abandono la derrumbaba pensando que el olvido aquellas cosas maravillosas por las que pasaron- **no quería irme entiende**-el peli rosa se alejó un poco al ver como los ojos de ella estaban llenos de tristeza cuando antes solo estaban llenos de felicidad

* * *

_**Se podía apreciar en un hermoso paisaje a dos pequeños de aproximadamente catorce y trece años bajo un hermoso árbol de sakura**_

_**-**qué lindo**-la pequeña decía feliz al observar el hermoso paisaje mientras el pelirosa solo podía observarla a ella con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo de oreja a oreja**_

_-no tanto como tú-**dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que ella lo escucho claramente-**bueno etto y-yo**-su rostro se puso más roja que un tomate tratando de ocultarla con sus manos**_

_-gracias-**sonrió la niña sonrojada, el dragneel sintió su corazón a mil se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica acomodando un rebelde mechón tras su oreja para poder quedar a centímetros de esos labios que tanto lo tentaban y rompió la corta distancia uniendo sus labios en un beso inocente pero que demostraba todo el amor y cariño del mundo para ambos su primer beso para los dos ese domingo inolvidable en el parque bajo el cerezo de sakura**_

* * *

**-¿acabaras con mi vida?-** aquella pregunta resonó en todo el lugar- '_'vamos recuerda nuestra infancia, nuestras escapadas en la segundaria, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez''-_el chico miro con la mirada cristalizada a la joven sabiendo que ella podía ver en él lo que trataba de decir

**-n-natsu ya b-basta**-dijo con la voz quebrada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas con sus manos cosa que era imposible

* * *

_**Dos jóvenes se besaban de manera apasionada-**na-natsu-**hadeba ella mientras el oji jade pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica**_

_-tranquila-**volvió a besarla mientras le quitaba lentamente aquella blusa azul marino, pasaba sus labios por el pálido cuello de su chica le había costado colarse en su casa ya no aguantaba aquella tentación de hacerla suya**_

_-tengo miedo, es mi primera vez**-se sonrojo fuertemente mientras lo último lo decía bajito solo para que él lo escuchara**_

_-también la mía princesa recuérdalo-**la beso tiernamente-**seré cuidadoso-** aquella noche los dos se dejaron llevar por la pación solo existían ellos dos**_

* * *

**-dime quien te ama como yo**-susurro para el mismo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo para levantar su mirada con ira y encontrarse con el novio que para nada le sorprendía quien era-**así que por fin conseguiste lo que querías bastardo todo el tiempo tras ella por fin lograste quitármela-**el futuro esposo sonrió de lado acomodando su corbata

**-te recuerdo amigo mío que ustedes terminaron ya casi dos años y la dejaste destrozada encontrando el refugio en mi-**aquellas palabras le recordaron aquel día que todo acabo apretó, sus puños con impotencia la vio llorar y no hizo nada que patético era

* * *

_**-**lo siento-**la mirada del chico se oscureció bajándola lentamente mientras que la joven lloraba en silencio tratando de soportar ese dolor**_

_-y-ya veo-**su voz estaba quebrada y destrozada ¿acaso donde estaban sus promesas?**_

_- me debo ir lo siento mucho-**natsu tomo sus cosas y abandono el lugar a paso lente seguido por el llanto de el mismo la vio hay muy frágil y débil pero debía irse era necesario- **volveré por ti lo juro-** se alejó a rápidamente del lugar que era la casa de su amada donde pasaron tantas cosas**_

* * *

Aquel día no pudo hacer nada le dolía recordar ese trago amargo que le causaba dolor miro un momento a la chica que estaba en silencio pero aun así en llanto le recordaba como la había dejado ese día- **eres un maldito bastardo**-miro con más enojo al chico de melena naranja-**loke-**pronuncio su nombre con asco, suspiro pesadamente para colocar la mirada en su amada y ver como aun ella estaba en ese estado- **yo te amo jamás lo he dejado de hacer**-unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver como ella levantaba su mirada encontrándose con la de el-**te amo lucy**

-**y-yo-**la rubia miro a su lado al que sería su futuro esposo y al frente al chico que tanto ama a su dragón suspiro secando un poco sus lágrimas para acercarse al joven peli rosa pero fue detenida suavemente

**-¿lucy que haces?-**leo miro con tristeza y confusión a la heartfilia ¿acaso lo dejaría hay?

-**lo siento loke-**la oji chocolate susurro con dolor mientras entregaba aquel aniño de plata al peli naranja-**pensé que con esto olvidaría mis sentimientos**-miro a loke con tristeza a loke para después darle una sonrisa de lado a natsu-**pero los sigo amando**-bajo del altar quedando frente a frente a ese imperativo pelirosa a quien de verdad amaba, todos los presentes invitados por parte de la hija de layla sonreían felices al ver que su amiga abría los ojos sobre esta farsa

**-lo suponía-** todos posaron sus ojos en loke de lion al ver su expresión seria pero llena de dolor-**me ilusione con una fantasía sabiendo que era de otro-**se bajó del altar para caminar a la salida a paso lento**-cuídala dragneel-**susurro al oído del chico cuando estaba a su lado, por fin salió de ese lugar perdiéndose en el atardecer bajo la mirada de todos los presentes aunque sabían los sentimientos del chico sabían que eso no funcionaría aunque él quisiera las cosas con la rubia no funcionarían

-**de verdad ibas a acabar con mi vida-**el pelirosa sonrió de manera triste mirándola de igual manera

**-natsu recuerda nuestra promesa-**la chica unió sus frentes-**_nos amaremos siempre pero si uno deja de sentir algo por el otro comenzaremos nuestras vidas desde cero_**-suspiro tristemente-_**solo tratando de empezar con la mitad de nuestro amor ya que la otra mitad es de nosotros-**_sonrió recordando las palabras tal como eran-**pensé que dejaste de amarme empecé de cero pero no funciono como viste-**el chico miro aquellos ojos chocolates que lo volvía loco la miro con detalle buscando algún error en ella pero no, ella era perfecta ante sus ojos seco las lágrimas y se acercó a ella besándola lentamente como antes con todo el amor del mundo mientras sus amigos celebraban lo que veían- **te amo-** susurraron al mismo tiempo mirándose fijamente para después dejar aquella catedral aunque entraron cada uno por su lado salían juntos no como esposos si no como amantes.

* * *

bueno este one-shot esta basado en la canción ''la boda'' de aventura que escuche a media noche y se me ocurrió todo esto con esta pareja fue algo loco escribirlo ya que la mayoría de fic de esta clase natsu esta ya hay parado al lado de lucy y ya saben el resto pero quería probar algo diferente esta vez en otras noticias** NO** detuve mis demás fic solo que el colegio me tiene full y no tengo tiempo para nada pero **SI** los continuare paciencia

**PD:** trabajo en un dúo con luciel-san (los invito a visitar su perfil sus fanfic con geniales ) buena amiga mía ya tenemos la primera parte de el two-shot compartido que sera publicado mas adelante en mi perfil y el segundo en el de ella con invitadas algo especiales

bueno sin mas que decir, se despide NNS!


End file.
